A Gaming Demigod
by Marshal Yenom
Summary: I can think of a lot of people who would love to be in the position I am now. Dropped into one of my favorite series by one of, if not the, biggest trolls in anime. Not many of them would think about how deadly it could be. Painfully deadly. Aw well, at least I wont be easy to kill!
1. Chapter 1

A Gaming Demigod

I can think of a lot of people who would love to be in the position I am now. Dropped into one of my favorite series by one of, if not the, biggest trolls in anime. Not many of them would think about how deadly it could be. Painfully deadly. Aw well, at least I wont be easy to kill!

Chapter 1

 _'What's that?'_ He was surrounded by darkness on all sides. Strangely, he wasn't feeling uncomfortable. He felt safe, like in the embrace of his mother.

After a long time, mensurable due to the darkness that surrounded him, the walls started to move. He could see light! He started squirming to get out. When he did, he saw giant faces looming over him, along with a blue screen floating above his head. He was handed to a woman on a bed, the screen following him all the time.

"He's a boy," was said to the woman holding him.

"Welcome to the world, James Greenwood," she smiled at him.

He ignored all of them, instead crying after reading the screen above him.

 **James Greenwood, (No Title)**

 **Race- Human (Demigod, son of Athena)**

 **Level-1 (0/200)**

 **Age-30 seconds**

 **HP-40/40**

 **MP-100/100 (control-10%)**

 **SP-25/25**

 **STR-2**

 **VIT-2**

 **DEX-2**

 **END-2**

 **INT-10**

 **WIS-9**

 **LUC- (-5)**

 **Stat Points- 5**

 **Skill Points-0**

 **Money-$0**

 **Description- A ordinary guy, thrown into the Percy Jackson world by Zelretch for his own amusement, just before he would have been immolated in his own and given the gamer to see what would happen. Unlike the rest of his half siblings, he is not a 'brain child', instead having the DNA of his parents added to a shell that was grown inside of his human mother, due to complications that would not have allowed her to have a child normally. Due to his godly blood he has higher physical stats for a normal baby, and his past life along with his godly parent gave him the average mental stats of an adult. He retains the the bad luck of being a demigod. Have fun with that.**

 _'Well, shit,'_ was the elegant thought of the new James.

XXXXX

Growing up was oddly boring. Being a baby you couldn't really move all that much, not until you built up the muscles anyway. I think I gave my parents a heart attack when I started walking after about one year though. That's another thing, I had the same parents and name as last time through. Anyway, preschool was pretty boring, considering I had the mind of an adult in the body of a toddler. Those memories were quickly suppressed. I quickly flew through school, again as a result of going through highschool and part of college previously. I personally think that was the only reason I was accepted each time I was expelled. Thus, I was halfway through highschool at the age of eleven. Hmm, I might be underestimating my intelligence. My stats as they are now stand proud among the levels of great adults.

 **James Greenwood, (No Title)**

 **Race- Human (Demigod, son of Athena)**

 **Level- 20 (10,362/17,540)**

 **Age-11**

 **HP-630/630**

 **MP-20,570/20,570 (Control- Master-23%)**

 **SP-700/700**

 **Mana Regeneration- 750 points per/s**

 **STR-15**

 **VIT-16**

 **DEX-14**

 **END-17**

 **INT-23**

 **WIS-21**

 **LUC- (-5)**

 **Description- Originally an ordinary guy, thrown into the Percy Jackson world by Zelretch for his own amusement, just before he would have been immolated in his own and given the gamer to see what would happen. Unlike the rest of his half siblings, he is not a 'brain child', instead having the DNA of his parents added to a shell that was grown inside of his human mother, due to complications that would not have allowed her to have a child normally. Due to his godly blood he has higher physical stats for a normal baby, and his past life along with his godly parent gave him the average mental stats of an adult. He retains the the bad luck of being a demigod. Have fun with that.**

Yeah, all my stats were absurd, especially for my age. The average adult was around level sixteen, with stats around level thirteen. My stats were closer to those of highly athletic adults, like those that would participate in the Olympics. On the other hand, I was closer to a strong half-blood on the mythological side of things. That also meant, as my luck would have it, I would be going to camp by the end of the school year, seeing as how the stronger monsters were attracted to me. Apparently my mom was clear sighted, and told my dad about my circumstances as far as she knew them. He wasn't happy about it, but he understood.

I had trained in martial arts and weaponry since I had started expressing an interest in them, so I wouldn't be totally helpless if need be. Also, magic! I don't know if it's just me, but any magic system I can understand, I can replicate to varying degrees of effectiveness. That meant I could utilize the elements, tracing and reinforcement from fate, along with a few other things, including the magic system from DXD that I had seen last time through and teleportation. I tended to use a version of the Alamut guard's bladed staff, although altered to help with my magic, when fighting against the monsters, but I could still you a sword even if it isn't my preferred weapon.

I think I went a little overboard with magic though, seeing as one of my spells, a kind-of chain lighting with the holy element added for kicks, absolutely shreds the weaker monsters, like hell hounds, and still works quite well on some of the stronger ones. Add to that it only takes four hundred mana without the staff, and the holy element itself makes the spell around 5 times stronger against most monsters than without. Although it isn't that surprising considering that was all I could train for the first six years of my life. It was odd enough for others to see a kid around six or seven to train physically, imagine a four year old! That didn't mean I wasn't still training with my magic then, but I didn't focus so much on it. The magic rankings went from Novice, Apprentice, Journeyman, Master, Arch-Mage, then Grand Master-Arch mage. Either way, it was time for sleep. I get the feeling something is going to happen tomorrow, and something bad.

XXXXX

I was right! The _FUCKING NEMEAN LION_ came and killed my parents! I was so distraught over that I shoved half my mana reserves into a single, extremely powerful bolt of holy lightning that I sent strait threw its eye, along its optical nerves and melting it's brain instantly. The satyr that had been assigned to my school found me crying over the half eaten remains of parents, before I blacked out. Normally, the skill that comes with being the gamer, and I might as well tell you the other skills as well, the ones I use most.-

 **Gamer's Mind LV-MAX**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind, immune to psychological status and effects.**

 **Gamer's Body LV-MAX**

 **Grants the user a body that allows the user to live the real world according to the status he possess.**

 **Martial Arts LV- 17 (82%) Apprentice**

 **Your skill in fighting without a weapon. Mostly useless against monsters at this point.**

 **Staff Fighting LV- 18 (36%) Journeyman**

 **Your skill in using a staff as a weapon. Useless to try and kill monsters without a blade of celestial bronze.**

 **Cleaning LV-MAX**

 **Your ability to keep a space clean. Congratulations, you have maxed out your housewife skills.**

 **Cooking LV-MAX**

 **Your ability to make food and keep from burning water. Congratulations, you have maxed out your housewife skills.**

 **Magic channeling LV-MAX**

 **Your ability in channeling magic through weaponry in order to focus and strengthen your spells and active an objects effects. Not to be confused with Reinforcement.**

 **Reinforcement LV-28 (67%)**

 **Your ability to channel your magic through objects and yourself to strengthen them and increase theirs' and your abilitys. Not to be confused with Magic Channeling**

\- Gamer's mind would done something about it before then, but I had just watched my parents get killed by the Nemean Lion, and I was exhausted from the entire ordeal and using half my mana all at once. When I woke up, we was at camp. Hundreds of miles away. At camp. I think I know how they felt in the Lost Hero after coming from the grand canyon. On the other hand, canon will be starting in about two years, unless you go by the movies, in which case jump into Tartarus and get eaten by his face. Anyway, it will all start in about two years, because everyone was, obviously, two years younger than described. That leaves me two years to train, because if Zelretch wants to be amused he will almost certainly drag me along with the other questers. So, time-skip!

XXXXX

Dungeons are awesome! Unlike some of the gamer stories I've read, time doesn't stop when you're inside of them. Instead, it's just speed up 12:1, meaning for every 12 hours inside, it's about 1 out. I managed to level up three time, yay for spending an entire day, dungeon time so about four hours outside, fighting monsters! And, I didn't need to stop to sleep or eat, so I could use the entire day to kill things. It also helped with burning off the anger from my parents deaths. Apparently you can still hear certain sounds from outside the ID, like the dinner horn. I also earned a title for killing the last of 150 beast-like monsters.

 **James Greenwood, (No Title)**

 **Race- Human (Demigod, son of Athena)**

 **LV- 23 (7,042/24,890)**

 **Title gained!**

 **Beastslayer- +25% damage done to every beast-like monster.**

The smile on my face was one of unholy, sadistic glee as I changed my title. I wonder if using holy lightning had that effect on everyone, or if it was just a hidden part of my personality, before discarding the thought as unimportant, and blasted another hell hound. Apparently, beast-like monsters were described as one that looked like any animal that exists for normal people, like for example the hell hound I killed less than a minute ago. They are similar enough to normal dogs they take the extra damage, however things like drakes, lamias' and the gorgons along with quite a few other kinds of monsters wouldn't take the extra damage.

Regardless, when I exited the ID, I did so at the end of the Hermes line, about a minute before we all sat down. Only a few of them were confused on who I was and how I got there. Those were the ones who noticed I hadn't been there before, and were confused over how I just appeared behind them. I just waved them off.

"Now," Chiron started, "Before we eat, we have a new demigod to introduce" He started looking around, but couldn't see me. "Where is James Greenwood?" I stood up, waved to him, had my mom's symbol glow above my head, and walked over to my new table. Everyone was quite confused over my appearance, after all, my eyes and hair weren't the same as the rest of my half siblings. My hair was a dark, dark black, but it's my eyes that everyone was looking at. The pupils were a dark gray, and the colored part itself wasn't gray like the rest of my siblings, instead being three rings total, one of each light blue, emerald green, and a light purple that seems to grow darker each time I use the holy lightning spell, the differences probably due to how I was born. The emerald from my father, and the light blue from my human mother, although I don't know where the purple came from.

After that, we all burned a portion of our food for each of our respective parents and started eating. I was asked questions of all sorts, and answered what I could and didn't think too invasive. Certain things I wasn't able to answer-

 **Cannon Cap**

 **The inbuilt restriction placed upon a Chosen of Chaos to stop them from revealing their past life and future knowledge of what might or might not occur. Also stops most others from realizing what they are. Can be overridden if a CoC is pushed far enough to say basically _fuck cannon_ and draws on the power of their sponsor, Chaos, to completely obliterate whatever poor schmuck that decided to anger one who brings chaos by existing. Basically the CoC version of a Deus EX Machina to stop end of the world scenarios that they could not normally. That does not mean they can't be killed though, they aren't invincible, but it's difficult to the point of just being easier to avoid them, and shear desperation to continue living can trigger their 'Bringer of Chaos' thing.**

\- but luckily they knew when not to push. Soon enough it was time for bed, and so ended my first day of Camp.

XXXXX

The next week saw me starting the day, getting breakfast, training whether with everyone else or just in one of my ID's, in which I learned I was reasonably good with archery even if I was nowhere near as good as some of those in the Apollo cabin, get lunch, continue training until dinner, after which we either had a campfire or one the different games they had for us to play. Repeat day in and day out for the next two years, with me killing a lot of monsters in ID's, I think I might have gotten the highest kill count of monsters of any hero in their mortal lives, until Percy Jackson himself along with Grover in toe finally arrive.

 **XXXXX**

 **There we go, that's were I'm going to end. Sorry about the lack of anything interesting in this chapter, but what was I going to do? I don't know how to write fight scenes, although I will try, I needed to put something to start out with, and there wasn't much conversation because, do you really want to listen to the conversations of six year olds? Also, can any of you guess what I'm going to be doing with him? I have a few hints throughout the chapter, but I don't think I made it that obvious. OK, I have no idea what I am doing with this. It was just an amusing idea I had after finishing the latest chapter of a similar story. I have no idea how, or even if, I will continue the story, but it is what it is. Also, I needed a way for the character for the character to get into the world, and I didn't feel right just having them appear in the world, but that does not mean it will be a triple crossover. At least, not with that anime. I just found it more amusing to do it this way. Also, the cannon cap thing. Before any of you complain, yes it was influenced greatly by the Outsiders Chronicles thing from Dis Lexic, and the Chaos I'm using will not be the primordial from Greek mythology, instead being another name for the main character of a story I have since taken down because I couldn't stand reading it myself, and I couldn't understand what was going through my mind when I wrote it. Back to what I was saying, I will change the cannon cap thing if asked by Dis Lexic, but not any of the ones who will read this story. It's his and I'm just borrowing it, seeing as how I have ideas that will require some reason for them not to just shout out/ get tortured out/ mind read/ discovered they have future knowledge and what they are. The preserving cannon thing works well enough for their actions, but I prefer a solid reason some people can't just pull it from their minds or something.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Gaming Demigod

I can think of a lot of people who would love to be in the position I am now. Dropped into one of my favorite series by one of, if not the, biggest trolls in anime. Not many of them would think about how deadly it could be. Painfully deadly. Aw well, at least I wont be easy to kill!

Chapter 2

I looked at my stats with twitching eyes (that had deep purple rings instead of light purple now). Honestly, did they have to be this ridiculous?

 **James Greenwood, (Monster Slayer)**

 **Monster Slayer- deal 100% more damage to the monsters of mythology**

 **Race: Human(Demigod, son of Athena)/Fallen Angel Hybrid (Two pairs of wings)**

 **You have ascended to the ranks of the angels due to flooding your body with holy energy by the usage of your spells. Due to being 'too human' you have fallen.- attacks with holy element deal 50% more damage and cost 50% less mana to cast. You are hated more than your fellow demigods by monsters.**

 **Level- 63 (30,054/87,200)**

 **HP- 19,000/19,000**

 **MP- 79,380/79,380 (Control- Arch-Mage- 41%)**

 **SP- 17,000/17,000**

 **Mana Regeneration- 13,000points per/s**

 **STR- 73**

 **VIT- 69**

 **DEX- 71**

 **END- 67**

 **INT- 80**

 **WIS- 83**

 **LUC- (-7)**

 **Description- Originally an ordinary guy, thrown into the Percy Jackson world by Zelretch for his own amusement, just before he would have been immolated in his own and given the gamer to see what would happen. Unlike the rest of his half siblings, he is not a 'brain child', instead having the DNA of his parents added to a shell that was grown inside of his human mother, due to complications that would not have allowed her to have a child normally. Due to his godly blood he has higher physical stats for a normal baby, and his past life along with his godly parent gave him the average mental stats of an adult. He retains the the bad luck of being a demigod. Have fun with that.**

 **Gamer's Mind LV-MAX**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind, immune to psychological status and effects.**

 **Gamer's Body LV-MAX**

 **Grants the user a body that allows the user to live the real world according to the status he possess.**

 **Martial Arts LV- 24 (65%) Master**

 **Your skill in fighting without a weapon. Good enough to distract a monster, not enough to kill most of them..**

 **Melee Weaponry LV- 28 (74%) Master**

 **Your skill in using close ranged weaponry while fighting. More effective against monsters when using celestial bronze weaponry.**

 **Cleaning LV-MAX**

 **Your ability to keep a space clean. Congratulations, you have maxed out your housewife skills.**

 **Cooking LV-MAX**

 **Your ability to make food and keep from burning water. Congratulations, you have maxed out your housewife skills.**

 **Magic channeling LV-MAX**

 **Your ability in channeling magic through weaponry in order to focus and strengthen your spells and active an objects effects. Not to be confused with Reinforcement.**

 **Reinforcement LV-MAX**

 **Your ability to channel your magic through objects and yourself to strengthen them and increase theirs' and your abilitys. Not to be confused with Magic Channeling.**

 **Eavesdropping LV-MAX**

 **Your ability to listen in on someone else's conversation without them being aware of it.**

 **Range: 40 feet (100%)**

 **-10% accuracy for each additional foot.**

 **Stealth LV- 12 (30%)**

 **Your ability to sneak around without being detected. Useful for both monsters and humans/ humanoids.**

 **Observe LV- MAX**

 **A skill that provides information about a target. Greater mastery grants more information about a target, with lowing degrees of effectiveness as the target grows stronger than the Gamer, up to the point all the Gamer can see it their name.**

At least it wasn't too crazy, even if I did have much greater stats than all of the demigods here. The weakest of the campers, that wasn't a young child, was around level 25. Mid-level campers were around the mid thirds, and the strongest, like Luke, were in the forties. I'd bet the children of the big three to be, at our ages, in the forties to fifties. The hunters of Artemis, the ones that had been Huntresses for a few years at least, were all at least in the sixties, a few being higher, and the weakest of the gods were at a level great enough that I could only see question marks and their name. That meant they were all at least thirty five levels above me, for now. Anyway, it's about time for Percy to wake up.

XXXXX

Of course, I decided to have a little fun and teleport strait into the infirmary. Which, naturally, startled the kid and he started to chock. To be fair, I wasn't doing much better as I read his page in an instant.

 **Percy Jackson, (No Title)**

 **Level- 36**

 **Race- Human (Son of Poseiden)**

 **LUC- (-7)**

 **Description- As a child of one of the 'big three' he is a great deal stronger than most other demigods, even without training. The earliest memory he can recall is one of his father, taking the shape of a soft green light at the time, looking over him in his crib while he was a baby, even if he has convinced himself it was just a dream. He has not known about the supernatural world until a few days ago, when he killed the Minotaur. As he is under prophecy, and being the protagonist of the cannon story line, he will survive most situations that would normally kill him by chance and with help from anyone passing by. However, he can and will still lose and die without help, especially as he is not the protagonist of this story. As a strong demigod and the son of one of the big three he has worse luck than most others. Dormant in his soul lies a sacred gear.**

I know I should have expected something like this when my race changed to a human/fallen angel, but seriously!? DXD!? This worlds fucked up enough as it is! Ok, calm down, that doesn't mean I have to encounter any of the characters from it, right? But if this gets too ecchi I might just have to find a way to burn the world to ash.

After Percy stopped chocking, I started to speak. "Sorry about that, I was trying out something new. You're the new guy, correct? My name's James Greenwood," I finished with what I hoped was a calming smile. I turned and greeted Grover before turning back.

"Err, yes. I'm Percy Jackson, nice to meet you, I guess?" He said hesitantly, still confused over how I had gotten there. Which he voiced a moment later. "How did you do... that, whatever it was?"

"That was teleportation, and what I did was... i don't actually know how to explain that to you easily. _Basically_ I turned my cells into light for a split second, but I got distracted wondering about whether I should just go to the infirmary in case of a mistake, and before I could think anything else I was here, seeing as I was traveling at the speed of light I couldn't think of anything else before I arrived. It wont be much use in combat until I can sort out the problem of disorientation after turning back to normal, though. It is much more complicated than that, but that will do," I told the both of them, and sighed when I saw their blank faces. "Never mind. What are you doing here in the first place," I prodded.

That snapped them out it. Grover stood up and left. "I blacked out after killing some man, bull, thing," he told me. I nodded.

"The Minotaur. Get ready to be stared at by a lot of people for a while, and you might have to fight the thing again, much angrier at you the next time," At his confused look, I elaborated. "Some people will be in awe that you kill the monster, I'm guessing, without training, some will be jealous, some will want to prove themselves better than you, and very few of them just wont care. As for the other part, I doubt you'll understand if I say a monster doesn't die when you kill them," he just looked confused again. "so I'll explain like this. Imagine it like a video game, when you kill the monster it respawns after some time. That could be hours, mostly with weaker monsters, up to life times although that's unlikely, and only happens with the strongest monsters. They will still remember what killed them, so it's a good chance it will try and kill you much harder if you have to fight it again" I had gotten so into my explanation I hadn't realized someone was behind me until they decided to speak. I will deny to my dying day that I jumped many times higher than should be humanly possible, even for a demigod.

"That just might be the most unorthodox explanation I have ever heard, but one that is surprisingly accurate."

"Chiron!" "Mr. Brunner!" me and Percy shouted at once. Everyone looked at me. I was on the ceiling. I dropped back down. Everyone ignored what had just happened. I greeted Annabeth. After they finished their conversation, and I stopped laughing over Annabeth telling Percy he drools in his sleep (Percy shot me a betrayed look), Chiron revealed himself as a centaur and started leading Percy around the camp. I just followed Annabeth.

XXXXX

"So, what do you think of him?" I asked the day before capture the flag.

"He needs to be trained more," she said bluntly. "It would be easier if we knew who his parent is, we could train him in what he would be best at-" She stopped talking as she caught the strange look I was shooting her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She demanded.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" I asked her.

"You have?" She questioned back.

"He controlled the water in the toilets, he does great with anything to do with water actually and he cant be the son of a Naiad because for some reason all of them are female and his mother is mortal, was attacked by and killed the Minotaur before he had even the slightest bit of training, is terrible with archery to the point where he managed to shoot _behind_ himself and hit Chiron's tail _,_ and won against Luke while completing a advanced sword technique shortly after pouring water on his head, however the next time he tried he didn't last ten seconds. Do you need more evidence?" he answered her.

She still looked confused, so he sighed and said it out right. "Poseiden, Annabeth. If you don't believe me, put him on the river in capture the flag. A few of the Ares campers will go after him specifically at least, and you can see what happens then" He could see when she put the pieces together, and while she looked crestfallen, still nodded to him.

XXXXX

The game went pretty much exactly as in cannon, save for me teleporting to get the flag instead of Luke. Call me petty, but I enjoyed taking little bits of revenge against him for betraying Olympus. Even if he killed himself at the end to stop Kronos, he isn't at that point yet so I didn't feel bad about it. Percy still got attacked by the Ares campers, and the hell hound still showed up. The difference there was I killed it with holy lightning this time instead of all campers with a bow shooting it. It still attacked the kid, and he still got claimed, but it wasn't exactly the same as written. Annabeth was also calmer after he was claimed this time, seeing as how she had already put the pieces together, with help, and simply commented that 'James guessed correctly.'

XXXXX

I was waiting with Annabeth (who was invisible), Chiron, and Grover for Percy to come down and tell us what the prophecy said. Unlike Annabeth, I didn't have anything to make me invisible and I wasn't quite invited to this, like Annabeth, so I was on the ceiling again. Unlike in the books, when a Satyr went on a quest they didn't actually count as one of the questers, as such allowing for four people on a quest. I have no clue if that is something that would have been natural in this world, or if it was just something Zelretch did to allow himself some more amusement out of my situation, but I had decided to just ignore it for the time being.

Another difference from the books is Percy told us the prophecy as soon as he came into the room, without needing to be asked to, and it had a few lines relating to me and Annabeth.

 _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned._

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._

 _And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end._

 _You shall be joined by the one of wisdom, magic and the fall._

 _With his sister to help in all._

 **Quest Alert- The Lightning Thief**

 **Return Zeus' Master Bolt by the solstice!**

 **Rewards:**

 **\+ 800,000 EXP**

 **Perk Tree**

 **400 PP**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **End of the World**

 **Death**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Y/N?**

 _'Well, talk about stuck between a rock and a hard place. If I go and fail, the world ends. If I don't go, the rest of them are likely to fail, because the prophecy says I will join them, and this says I have a choice.'_ I pressed yes. Percy asked about the last two lines most curiously, and I answered his question. I didn't really think about a few secrets getting out. "The fifth line is about me, and the sixth is Annabeth." Chiron looked at me curiously for a second.

"Why do you think that?" He didn't put any inflection in the question, but I realized I would have to reveal one of my secrets earlier than I expected.

"This" I said in a deadpan as I revealed my four wings, and the others reared back in surprise. Chiron recognized what I was immediately, and started to say something before I cut him off. "Athena is the goddess of wisdom, my mother, and I used magic with the holy element since it works better than celestial weapons so much it flooded my body and turned me into an angel. However, since I was too 'human' I became a fallen. And I'm closer to Annabeth than any others in my cabin, and thus consider her my closest sister. I'm still human part human, as much as my demigod half can be considered human, and I cant teach anyone here how to use this type of magic. The only reason I can is because of the... strangeness behind my birth. Which I doubt can be repeated in an of itself. Otherwise, your body will be burnt from the inside out."

After a moment, Percy asked the stupidest question I have ever heard. "But, what are you?" Everyone just **Looked** at him. I slapped the back of his head with a paper fan that appeared out of nowhere and returned back to where it came from after.

While it was a stupid question, I still answered it. "I am what is commonly known as Nephilim, or a half-angel, half-human hybrid. Or in this case, half-fallen angel. Like an angel from the bible."

"Oh." and with that, we left on our quest.

 **XXXXX**

 **And with that, we're done! Yes, I did turn him into an fallen angel. Also, the part about DXD magic not working with half-bloods' was a partial lie. Yes, that type of magic would burn a half-blood inside-out, but the reason he can use it is due to being the Gamer. The reason it would do that is due more to the demigods being wired into specializing in any and everything Greek, and thus not being able to use biblical magic. Although celestial weapons count as being low-ranked holy swords, or just low-ranked blessed weaponry as it stands, stronger than the mass produced ones used by the church, but weaker than ones with anymore than twice the power of those mass produced. Ones with legends attached to them, like Riptide, are either to the level of the Excalibur fragments, but not something like Durandal, or have some special ability. Also, yes Percy has a sacred gear. I'll let you all try to figure out what it is. Anything you want to ask I can just answer in the comments or whatever. Now, it's 11 pm and I'm tired. I'll post this, and then continue with the next chapter tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Gaming Demigod

I can think of a lot of people who would love to be in the position I am now. Dropped into one of my favorite series by one of, if not the, biggest trolls in anime. Not many of them would think about how deadly it could be. Painfully deadly. Aw well, at least I wont be easy to kill!

Chapter 3

We didn't leave camp just yet, having to wait for Percy and Grover to pack for the quest. Me and Annabeth were already packed, so were just standing at the edge to wait. Next to us, I had a painting of my crest, a pair of folded fallen angel wings with a lightning bolt crossing them, on a background of bubbles, each one just a shade different in color. After greeting the two, I zoned out of the conversation for a while. I had wondered what drove my to paint my crest how I did. I could understand the wings and lightning bolt, but the bubbles weren't familiar to me. Even then, I never was very good at painting or drawing, yet I managed it perfectly on my first try. I was snapped out of my musings when I sensed something very strong suddenly appear. "What the-" I bit back what I was about to say when I saw Percy had drawn Riptide, and the description that the personification of my life now gave me about it.

 **Anaklusmos, (Translation- Riptide)**

 **Forged in the fires of Mount Etna, and cooled in the River Lethe, this blade has a long and tragic past. So far, it's most notable wielder has been Hercules, who was given it by Zoe Nightshade to use in battle against the dragon Landon, when transformed it from her hair clip. His ignoring of her part in helping him when he told the story is what led to her initial hatred of men and joining of Artemis' hunters. A high-ranked holy sword, on par with the fragments of Excalibur. Like all celestial weaponry, it is very deadly to monsters, titans, gods and any other creature of mythology and will just pass through regular mortals.**

 **Current owner- Percy Jackson**

The others looked at me in varying degrees of concern, until I spoke. "W-where did you get a holy sword of that strength? No, that's not quite right, it is a holy sword, on par with the Excalibur fragments even, but it has to have some kind of legend attached to it to have become that strong, all celestial weaponry count as low-rank holy weapons in the first place." I faked acting surprised.

 **Acting Success!**

"Never mind, where are we going?" I asked, hiding that I already knew.

"Manhattan, Greyhound station. Why?" Chiron asked me.

"Teleportation is faster than any vehicle." I told him. A sheepish look crossed his face before he nodded. Due to not wanting to destroy the timeline too badly just yet, I pretended to gather mana until it was about the time we would have arrived until we would have arrived had we driven in a car. As we stepped through the teleportation circle, the last thing we saw was Chiron saluting us with his bow.

XXXXX

When we arrived, it was to an empty station, like in the books. This time, we didn't have to wait as long as was implied in the books. That might be due to differences in bus scheduling between dimensions or getting here closer to the time the bus came, I don't know nor do I care. I let the entire bus scene go as it had in the books, until they started to fight, at which point I shoot them with lightning for all of the one minute it took the two of them to die. Wait, two? Before I could think about it, Percy crashed the bus. Luckily, I was smart enough to grab the bags. Thunder shook the bus.

Annabeth yelled, "Get out! Now!" we didn't need any extra encouragement. I don't know if that lightning bolt would kill me, but I wasn't interested in finding out.

"Our bags!" Grover yelled. "We left our-"

BOOOOOM!

The wailing of the third Furie told me that it hadn't been killed, and I didn't sense any loss of life so I don't think any of the passengers did either. We still ran into the darkness of the woods though.

XXXXX

"Three Kindly ones. All three at once." Grover muttered in shock. Percy wasn't any better, so Annabeth and kept us moving, saying the exact same things as in the books. I wasn't talking much, instead looking at the screen that had popped up once we exited combat range for the Furie.

 **Level Up!**

 **Level 64 (2,000/89,000)**

 **HP-19,700**

 **MP-82,000 (Control- Archmage- 48%)**

 **SP-17,850**

 **Mana Regeneration- 13,500points per/s**

 **Points to Invest-33**

Now, every time I level up, the system boosts a couple of my stats by one point. It also gives me three points, which if you don't know from video games, allow me to manually upgrade either one of my stats or my skills. Neither the system or myself can do anything about the luck stat though. Each time a stat is leveled to 50, it gives me a special skill relating to that stat.

 **STR- Titan**

 **Strength increased 250% for the next seven minutes. Cannot be used again for the next twenty-four hours.**

 **VIT- Regeneration**

 **Doubles the rate you regain health points for the next ten minutes. After the affect wears off, natural regeneration negated for the next twelve hours.**

 **DEX- Sixth Sense**

 **Doubles the effectiveness of dodging for the next ten minutes. Cannot be used again for the next twenty-four hours.**

 **END- Marathon**

 **Doubles max stamina and regeneration rate for the next hour. Doubles speed for the next seven minutes. Cannot be used again for the next twenty-four hours.**

 **INT- Mana God**

 **Doubles max mana pool. Mana reserves filled to max instantly once when activated. lasts for five minutes. Mana capacity halved for the next twelve hours.**

 **WIS- Mana Generator**

 **Increases mana regeneration speed five-fold for the next five minutes. Mana regeneration speed halved for the next twelve hours.**

Possibly over powered as Hell? Yes, yes they are. Keep in mind, they are more suited for smaller engagements, not wars nor fights one-after the next. And that level of overkill is to be saved for use against gods, titans, giants and other such monsters.

"All-" I cut him off, putting his bag in front of Grover's face. The rest all looked at me as I held our bags. I gave them each theirs.

The way to Medusa's shop was boring. I didn't even laugh as Percy fell and tripped over and over for the next mile until we got there. Instead of Grover, I translated the sign to the rest of them. They wondered how I did that, and I pointed to one of the signposts that were scattered all around in different languages, the one I pointed to being in Greek. I'm guessing its to make it easier for demigods, among others, to find and enter so she can turn them into one of her statues. We met 'Aunty Em' shortly after entering the shop.

 **Medusa, (The Gorgon)**

 **One of the many conquests of Poseiden back in ancient times. Cursed to be a snake woman whose eyes turned anyone looking directly at her into stone by Athena when she saw the two about to go at it in one of her temples. Her sisters stood by her and choose to be cursed alongside her, although they cannot turn others into stone.**

 **Rewards for killing: Medusa's head- Turns anyone who looks directly at the head into stone.**

The entire thing went about the same as in the books. Even worse is that I couldn't do anything because I kept getting turned around in the maze of statues. Because we were up against Medusa, I didn't open my eyes, and every time I tried to fly I hit something and fell back down to the ground. _'I'm going to see if I can do something like echolocation with my magic before the end of this quest.'_ I started trying to do just that while listening with half an ear to their conversation and when Percy sent that package to the gods.

XXXXX

When we arrived at the clearing from book, I started setting up the tent I brought with me. "Sorry, I only brought one, but even if it's rather small it should be able to hold all of us." Once I finished I gestured for them to follow me as I entered. "What do you think?" I smirked at them. The reason was rather obvious. The inside was an almost perfect replica of the Athena cabin from camp, save for the electronics that weren't present in the tent. As soon as their brains caught up to what they were seeing, I answered the question they all shared. "There is a pocket dimension attached to one of the entrances to the tent. The one on the other side leads to the inside of a normal tent if you wish to be closer to nature, as polluted as it is, Grover seeing as how there isn't even a single piece of dirt for grass or such to grow on here. Anyway, pick a room. Monsters aren't able to enter, it just drops them into the void outside the dimension, so we'll be safe enough." They just nodded in shock and each entered one of the doors.

XXXXX

While the others slept, one per room and one room per wall, I created a ID to fight monsters. Since I didn't need to sleep, that's pretty much what I did at night when I could over the past few years. Unfortunately, there wasn't a natural dungeon nearby, as those always gave much better rewards, and monsters that attack you normally give better rewards then fighting in any dungeon.

I flip on top of a hell hound and start to ride it, while charging into a hoard of lamias', cyclops, other hell hounds, drakes, along with a few others. _'Then only one left is a- Oh shit it's Medusa! It's back is turned, so I'll just shoot it, literally, in the back with lightning.'_ I did just that, although she did get a look at me just before she died, which somehow didn't turn me to stone instantly. It also took her a while to die, spending most of it spasming in place due to the electricity.

 **Magic Resistance**

 **Your innate resistance to magic someone else's magic affecting you. Healing and support type magics remain undiminished.**

I continued fighting increasingly stronger monsters until the morning, gaining a notification for gaining two levels along the way.

 **Level Up!**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level 66 (1,010/97,000)**

 **HP-20,630**

 **MP-89,600 (Control- Archmage- 63%)**

 **SP-19,340**

 **Mana Regeneration- 15,000points per/s**

 **Points to Invest-39**

I decided to invest some of my points now, bringing my control up to Grandmaster-Archmage, which I personally think was just added to give me more to work towards, and just to sound cool. Seriously, think about it. Introducing yourself as a Grandmaster-Archmage would make anyone sound amazing, even if it is a bit of a mouthful. _'Even if he only has 3% control in that tier, I still have the awesome title.'_ I didn't bring myself up to 100% because, honestly, other than the fight with Ares at the end, and I think I'll have to be the one to fight him, nothing warrants it. Each time you reach 100% control in one of the ranks, your reserves are increased by half, and it has been hinted that you get an additional reward for getting as good as you can in something.

XXXXX

I walked in on the poodle conversation the next morning after dismantling the tent.

"I'm not saying hello to a pink poodle," Percy said. "Forget it."

"Percy," Annabeth said. "I said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle."

The poodle growled. Percy said hello to the poodle. I said hello to the poodle. Annabeth could be _scary_ when she wanted to be, even if I was more than double her level.

Grover went on to explain about how some rich family who owned Gladiola had posted a reward for his safe return, even if we didn't need it, and that he had given us directions to the train station. I would just teleport us to where we needed to go, however there were problems with that. A lot of the things Percy and his group do to help people, they do along the way when on their quests. Due to the books giving us a vague time time between events, sometimes not even a very good description of the location of each event, I couldn't know just when to teleport to a place, so we were stuck going on form of transportation as in the books, at roughly the same times. I growled when I saw the Nemean lion from the train, although I didn't see it for long, and my fingers itched to blast it with some lightning.

XXXXX

When Percy and Annabeth started talking about Hades and not to make deals with him, I almost fell off my seat laughing. When I finally got myself back under control, I asked a question. "Annabeth, why do you think it's Hades who sent the monsters to attack?"

"He's the one who controls the kindly ones!" She shoot back at me.

I just smiled at her. "Correct, technically, but flawed. They're monsters, they are only controlled because he is massively stronger than them and he allows them to torture the souls of the dead. Even then, he doesn't control them completely. The vow the Big Three made on the Styx was broken by Zeus then, and she/he/it/the river can't do anything to get back on the gods directly, so it got back by sending monsters to kill her. Hades is among the most patient of the gods, everything dies eventually, thus entering his realm eventually. He would've just had to wait until she died, not likely to be a very long time seeing as how she was a hero, and he would have been able to do anything he wanted with her. Hades cares little for the living, save for when they die. If his mother wasn't to die, she'll likely be given back to him. She'll arrive in the underworld sooner or later." She paled as she considered what I said, before nodding shakily. I could understand, a large part of her resented the god of the dead for years, and I just explained to her using logic she couldn't dispute how she was wrong. However, she was a demigod and a daughter of Athena, she will bounce back from this better than most normal people would.

 **XXXXX**

 **Sorry it took a little longer than normal, I kept going back and changing things, as well as adding in some others. I also got caught up in reading some other things. This is probably my longest and quickest updating story, of the three that I have anyway. Can't think of anything else to say, so goodbye for now.**


End file.
